What If
by Sacra-de-Mortis-aka-strixsacra
Summary: Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better then this summery. AU as of TUE
1. Ch1 The Ultimate Enemy

**Summery:** _Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better then this summery. AU starting during TUE._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. If I did, it would have not gone off air and Dark Dan Phantom would have had more screen time.**

**IMPORTANT INFO:** _This story jumps around time wise quite a bit. Don't be surprised if in the future I post flash back chapters. This is not intentional. My brain just will not let me write any other way. Also this story starts during the Ultimate Enemy but as the story progresses, it gets clearer and clearer that things are happening differently. Most of the beginning before the story diverges is word for word dialoged from the show. Also, let is be noted that clockwork will stop changing forms so much when the Observants aren't around. He does it mostly to keep them from seeing what his thoughts might be. The Observants will be referred to as One and Two since they have no names as of now. Now Enjoy_

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE START OF THE STORY-**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM CLOCKWORK'S POV**

I watched my viewing mirror in child form as it showed the scene the Observants had appeared to me about. On screen, Dan Phantom started to destroy Amity Park, the last place inhabited on earth. I stared, feigning disinterest as the most probable future of my grandson played out. Of course the two floating behind me didn't need to know that last bit.

"Now do you understand?" One finally asked as I froze the screen.

I flew up closer to the screen to look at the image of my grandson, silently noting the madness in his eyes. "Yes. Danny Phantom grows up to be the most evil ghost on the planet." I turned to glare at the ghosts behind me while shifting from my child form to adult to make my malice clear. "What do you what me to do about it?"

"You're the master of time, Clockwork. Isn't it obvious?" Two stated as its companion moved into the light.

"To save the future, Danny Phantom must parish." One spoke clearly. After a few moments I changed to my adult form to watch young Danny in the present.

After watching for a few minutes Two spoke up again. "What are you waiting for? It's the prefect chance to take him out."

"That's the problem with you Observants." I shifted back to child form once more. "All you do is observe."

"You know our oath. To watch-" One started.

"-and never act. Which is why you bring me in to do your dirty work." I cut in shifting to my elder form. I raised my staff to the screen and skipped a few minutes ahead after shifting back to my adult form. "He turns evil because he is under pressure for some test." I shifted again to child form. "Fine. Then perhaps it is time for a test of my own."

The twin Watchers of Everything only watched as I took the child of the Lunch Lady and Box Ghost from the future and pulled her into my tower. They only moved back into the shadows as I shifted to child form before waking her up.

"Huh, where am I?" The young girl asked looking around before I spoke.

"My tower but what is important, is what is on that screen there."

The girl looked at the ghost puzzled before she looked at the mirror. "Where is that and why is he so important?" She said pointing to Danny frozen on screen.

"That is Amity Park before you were born. The reason that the boy is so important is that he is part ghost." I shifted to his elderly form before continuing. "My employers believe him to be a treat to the world." I shifted back to adult. "Could you be a dear and dance a little dance for us?" I then opened the screen for travel and let her fly through.

After she had gone I noted silently as the Observants floated back into sight of the screen as I fast forwarded through the fight. After sending the unconscious Box Lunch back to her parents in the future, we now watched as Danny found the answers to the CAT test on his back.

I turned to the other two ghosts. "Now watch this. He'll make the right choice and you'll see that you have absolutely nothing to-"

Danny unfortunately cut me off. "Hello great future!"

"You are not actually thinking of peeking at the answers, are you?" Tucker asked concerned.

"Of course I am." Danny responded revering to human form. "Aren't you?"

"He has stolen the test answers." Two spoke.

"He is clearly going to cheat." One stated after.

"He has your Time Medallion." Two responded.

"He has your Time Medallion." One repeated.

"You said that twice." I responded shifting to child form now rather annoyed.

"Destroy him now Clockwork." Two ordered.

"I know what I am doing." I responded flying over to another mirror. "We put the answers to the test in his hands and he made the wrong decision." I shifted to elder form as I flashed images of the future across a screen. "His future is sealed."

That seemed to satisfy the Observants enough to get them to leave. I shifted back to his normal adult form before frowning at the image of Danny going about his life. "Why did you make the wrong choice?" I sighed before I set my plan into motion that would bring my young Halfa grandson to my tower.

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW A SMALL TIME JUMP-**

I had to suppress a laugh when Danny and his friends crashed onto my floor. I shifted from the rafter I was on to hide behind one of my many statues.

After watching them wander around the room a bit, watch a bit of the future, and turn back to look at Skulltech 9.9, I finally decided to act. I floated the barely conscious ghosts back to their own time.

"I didn't do that." Tucker stated automatically after Skulltech 9.9 was gone.

"I did." I stated simply to catch their attention. "I sent him back to his own time. Or should I say, forward to his own time." I shifted to my elder form. "You see, for me, time moves backwards and forwards and, oh, why am I bothering? You're fourteen." I shifted to child form to highlight the word backwards before shifting to adult on forward and then back to my elder form.

"Who are you? Where are we?" Well no points for creativity.

"Introductions? Fine. I am Clockwork, Master of Time." I shifted back to child form and pointed at my mirror currently showing the likely future. "I have been charged with the task of eliminating your future so that never happens." On screen Dan flew about killing left and right.

"You have got to be kidding me. Name one evil thing I have done." Smiled as I showed the trio young Jasmine finding the CAT test answers.

"Bet you can't find two." Tucker snapped. I, of course, just showed Dan's reign of terror.

"How about two thousand?" I stated shifting to child form.

"I don't have to sit here and explain myself to you." Danny glared at me before giving his signature cry of "I'm Going Ghost!" before transforming and trying to attack me.

"Time out." I stated as I shifted out of his path of travel in adult form. Danny of course didn't stop with the rest of time but his friend Sam who wasn't wearing a Time Medallion froze. Danny of course didn't notice I had stopped time as I moved out of the way of each of his punches. "Oh, would you stop that."

"Why? So you can kill me to make your bosses happy? I don't think so." Danny shot and ectoblast straight at me.

I simply bent the time around the blast so that it redirected to hit a rafter. "When did I ever say I was going to kill you."

"Whoa, you aren't going to try to kill me?" Danny stopped his attack to look confused.

"Why would I? I was told to deal with eliminating that future. I do not have to kill you to reach that goal." I floated down to my Time Medallions before taking two and tossing them around the necks of both Danny and Sam. "Now, there are a few things you must see before you can return home…" I guided the trio of confused teens to the mirror showing the future before pushing them through.

"And now we wait…"

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW ANOTHER TIME JUMP-**

I fidgeted with the clock on my staff when the two Observents decided to come back. I had to keep myself from jumping. Observents are the one things I can't see unless they are in the same room as me. As my one blind spot, they always startle me slightly when they appear. "Have you completed the task?" One asked calmly.

"Everything's fine. Everything's the way it's supposed to be." I turned on the screen as I shifted to elder form. "There's your boy. Returned back to his time. Safe, sound and clearly not evil. Now, care to observe the door?"

The pair looked at each other before vanishing once more. I shifted to child form before resuming to watching Dan as he pretended to be Danny. "I can't believe they fell for an outright lie like that…"

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE LAST TIME JUMP FOR THIS CHAPTER-**

I froze time before Danny could be tossed like a rag doll by the explosion. Danny of course notice right away this time. Before he could say anything beyond my name, I pointed to the group of unconscious humans he had been trying so desperately to save. I shifted to child form as he stared at the group that should be dead in a pleasant shock. "You saved them? I-I-I don't understand."

"The Observents look at time like they're watching a parade. One thing after another, passing by in sequence right in front of them. I see the parade from above. All the twists and turns it might, or might not, take." I shifted forms as I explained to the clueless boy.

"You knew all of this was going to happen. All of it. Even this part." Danny smiled.

"Everything is the way it is supposed to be. And here we are with you, a fourteen year old child, risking everything to save the people you care about." We exchanged smiles before I called "Time in." and took us back in time a few hours to the CAT test.

I picked up the answer key from his desk and handed it to him. "You have given everyone else in your life a second chance. Why not you?" With that I left him to make the right choice.

Back in my tower I smiled to myself as he turned himself as a cheater. The Observers appeared seconds after I did.

"You manipulated the boy. You influenced his choice." Two stated.

"That is a direct violation of the protocol of temporal displacement. In other words-" One said with a slightly raised voice.

"-You cheated." They finished together.

"True. I cheated. But I assure you, the choice was his own." I responded shifting forms.

"You realize the boy is your responsibility now?" One questioned. A fact I had know the moment he was born.

"As is his evil self now that his exists outside of time." The other continued. Not that Dan didn't already, I thought to myself.

"I know, but then, I know everything." I flew away from the two to set Dan's Thermos down on one of my tables. After staring at it for a few moments the two left me in peace.

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**

_I hate transcribing from audio. It takes for ever. This chapter will be the only one that it would be wise to rewatch the episode for since it draws heavily from the reader to know what happened. The rest of the story should stand better from this point on. Just bear with me._

_Please tell me if there are an mistakes I missed. Also if you have an idea for the story after the next few chapters, I will be more then happy to look at it because I have just a tiny bit better idea where this is going right now. Also I need a few good names for dead non ghost people. You will find out why later. ~Sacra de Mortis or strixsacra_

_edit: Fixed a few mistakes  
><em>


	2. Ch2 The Frighting Truth

**Summery: **_Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better then this summery. AU starting during TUE._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. If I did, Ghostwriter would not have been arrested for breaking the truce.**

**IMPORTANT INFO: **_The story is going to diverge greatly from the show with in this chapter. Also…ORANGE! *insert Ghostwriter screaming here*_

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE START OF THE STORY-**

**Chapter Two: The Frighting Truth**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM GHOSTWRITER'S AND DANNY'S POV**

**GHOSTWRITER'S POV**

"…Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good Fright." I looked over the last page of my newest poem once more. "And it's done! My first Christmas poem ever, complete!" I took the page and placed in the bindings of the story with the others. Before it finally dawned on me that I had been talking to myself. "Oh, why do I do that? It's not like anyone besides Dad is listening and he knows all that already." I face palmed before walking outside of my lair to take my master piece to the publishers.

Out of nowhere, an ectoblast hit my book and destroyed it. I looked at the paper scraps in shock when I heard a voice. "Oops! Uh, sorry man! It was a total accident." I look up at the voice and froze.

Floating a mere few feet from me was my _son_. Danny Phantom, the hero and protector of Amity Park, had somehow found my home. I found it startling how much he looked like his mother who I am now sure I will never forget despite her death years fourteen years ago. I look at the destroyed remnants of my poem before I spoke with a slightly raised voice. "Clockwork, a little help here?"

That clearly confused my young Daniel. But when my father used his powers to fix the book from a distance, he looked even more confused. "Wait, you know Clockwork? How? Who are you?"

I flipped through the pages of the newly restored tale, checking to make sure everything was okay. Of course, it was flawless but it meant I didn't need to look at Daniel. "Yes, I know Clockwork. His work and mine overlap quite often." Not a lie but not the whole truth. Not like I can tell him everything. "I am Ghostwriter. But that is not important. What is important is why you are here in the Ghost Zone and what would make you destroy another's belongings, accidentally or otherwise."

He floated down to stand on my lair's steps with me. "Sorry, but I really needed to blow off some steam."

I raised an eyebrow at that. "Why would you need to blow off steam? The holidays are for people, both human and ghost, to put everything aside and enjoy themselves."

Daniel crossed his arms. "Maybe for normal people, but my family has been ruining Christmas with the stupid Santa fight every year for as long as I can remember. Santa, no Santa, it is driving me crazy." He was literally pulling his hair out on that last sentence.

That made me frown. I had always thought the Fenton's would at least acted normally for the Christmas holidays. Clearly, I was wrong. "Have you ever told them that?"

"I have tried. Nothing I say changes their minds." He sighed leaning against on of my pillars. I had to resist the urge to rest my hand on his shoulder.

I caved. I had to keep myself from frowning when I felt the tension in his shoulder. He started to relax after he seemed to realize I wasn't hurting him.

I thought for a few moments before releasing his shoulder and going inside to grab something. When I came back out he looked at me confused. "Merry Christmas." I tossed him an empty journal I had been trying to decide whether or not I should give it to him for years. "If you need to vent your anger at them, try venting with words in that before you start using your abilities to destroy things. Believe it or not, that is how my father got me to stop attacking my half-brother. Don't know why he bothered though since we are related through our mother not my father."

"Thanks, I guess. Why are you being so helpful? I blew up your book. Sure Clockwork fixed it but still…" He looked at me as had moved to leave before I said something I would regret.

I paused before I made the mistake I had been trying to avoid. "Because you're my son." I immediately wanted to punch myself in the face.

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW IT IS NOW DANNY'S POV-**

I froze in shock as I stared at Ghostwriter. He had to be joking but…_I thought about the looks he had been giving me, how he caringly placed his hand on my shoulder when I needed it, and how he was clearly avoiding looking a me in the eyes._ But he couldn't be my father! Just, no way! "Please tell me you are joking."

Ghostwriter winced like he had been slapped. "I am not, Daniel."

"But, how? Mom would never cheat on Dad-" Ghostwriter cut me off.

"-And she didn't. Madeline Fenton isn't your real mother even if she and your birth mother are a lot alike." He pull me inside his lair as my mind raced. He had to be lying. _I looked at him again and my thoughts of him lying disappeared again. I was adopted! Why did Mom and Dad never tell me? Who was my real mother? Why did I not know before-_

I broke off my train of thoughts when I spotted Clockwork floating by one of the bookshelves in his old man form like he was trying to find a certain book. In his hands was Dan's Thermos. "Clockwork? What are you doing here? Why did you bring _Him_ with you?"

Clockwork turned to face me and Ghostwriter. "I am here to offer your father and Dark here a second chance much like I did for you. You are just as much a part of this decision as they are, don't worry."

Dan's Thermos shook before a voice floated out of it. "Can I at least come out for this? I have been trapped in here for over a month. I am starting to forget what the outside world looks like." Ghostwriter rolled his eyes. At this point, the idea of Ghostwriter knowing Clockwork didn't seem very odd anymore.

Hell, if anything it is kind of surprising that I know Clockwork anyways. _Why not my father-_ no not my father. Bad brain. Ghostwriter is not my real dad, _even if I have nothing in common other then a few traits with the Fenton's-_my real parents. Bad brain. Bad brain.

Clockwork looked at me. "You mind if I let him out? Between the three of us, he isn't going to get out of this room if he tried." I shrugged. At this point I would probably believe anything and do anything I was told. Nothing made sense anymore. Not even my own head.

Clockwork shifted to adult form before removing the lid. As soon as Dan was free, he collapsed in a chair. "Man it is nice to be out of there!" I just stared at him. He actually looked a little sick from being in the Thermos so long. He had lost a good deal of his muscle mass and his fire hair was burning more weakly. His eyes, however, were shocking. They were not the same. All the anger and insanity I have seen when I fought him was gone.

Clockwork let out a small sigh bring him back to the center of my attention. "I want to ask you all something before I explain a few things. If you take this second chance, would you be able to exist with all of your memories of everything that has already happened to you? Even if I turn back time as far as I will need to for this chance, you all will retain your memories of this future and any other you have seen. I truly have no control over that fact when it comes to the three of you."

Ghostwriter and Dan both nodded immediately as did I a few moments later, puzzled by what Clockwork had said. He nodded as well before turning to me.

"Daniel, for their second chance, you yourself must be willing to give up your life as a Fenton, a name that never truly belonged to you. Don't worry, you can still become friends with your friends and the Fenton's again, but you will be an outsider. If you do agree, you will gain a chance to grow up again with your real family, if not, I will have to ask you to leave and go with the second option for these two. I am only offering this choice to you since the life I am offering them, is just as much yours as theirs."

I stared at Clockwork with a large amount of shock. He was practically telling me that I was going to abandon my _whole life _and start over since he was asking me but the thing is… _That actually sounded like a nice idea to me…_

**-THIS IS A LINE SHOWING THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**

_A cliffhanger because I am mean like that. What will Danny chose? A bit more choppy then the last chapter but it helps show both of their states of mind while they meet each other._

_Please tell me if there are an mistakes I missed. Also if you have an idea for the story after the next few chapters, I will be more then happy to look at it because I have just a tiny bit better idea where this is going right now. Also I need a few good names for dead non ghost people. You will find out why later. ~Sacra de Mortis or strixsacra_

_Edit: Not many changes here. Just added a bit more fluff and made Danny's thoughts even more confusing._


	3. Ch3 The Choice Heard

**Summery: **_Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better then this summery. AU starting during TUE._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. Tucker would have a better success rate when it comes to girls.**

**IMPORTANT INFO: **_Dark Dan Phantom will be acting oddly this whole chapter. Taking into account he just spent over a month by himself in a small, crapped, enclosed space, I personally think his already questionable mental stability had to suffered in someway. He most likely is dealing with some emotions he hasn't felt in well over ten years now and will at least be trying to hid them. Also everyone calls him Dark when they are talking to him but call him Dan in their heads for no reason but that is how I refer to him in my head as well. His first name is Dark Dan anyways. So…uh…Beware?_

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE START OF THE STORY-**

**Chapter Three: The Choice Heard  
><strong>

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM DANNY'S AND DAN'S POV**

**DANNY'S POV**

What is wrong with me? A random ghost I just met is claiming to be my father and that my whole life is a lie and here I am considering throwing everything I know for him? What the Hell, Danny? Get a grip on yourself…

…_Clockwork referred to him as my father…Clockwork, the Master of Time, is the one who is telling me to do this. The one that saved _"the people" _I _"care about"_…He never said that they were my real family back then, just that I cared for them. Is this strange ghost that claims to be my father really not lying?_

…Clockwork is also the one saying that _He _should get this chance also…

I looked at the three watching me silently. Clockwork watched me with that disconnected look he had given me when we first met. Ghostwriter gazed at me with a gleam of…hurt in his eyes? Dan just looked at me with glazed over eyes, clearing thinking about something as well.

I took a deep breath before finally speaking. "I don't know…I-I can't just abandon everything for a life with a ghost I don't even know anything about. That aside, no one has even fully explained the _'Truth' _about who I really am to me yet. I still don't know enough to decide…"

Dan pushed himself out of his chair before walking over to me. I flinched slightly when he put his hand on my shoulder before sitting down _on _me. He ignored my squirming and turned his attention back to Clockwork. "Oh, yes, Clockie. Please enlighten the two of us. I am in the dark on this matter just as much as little Danny here." He poked me to emphasize his point.

I growled slightly at the back of my throat. "Get off of me, Dark…"

He looked at me before grinning. "And what is it you plan to do about it?"

I only glared at him before turning to see Ghostwriter and Clockwork talking in hushed voices. I couldn't make out what they were saying though. By the puzzled looks Dan was sending their way now, he couldn't tell either. I took the opportunity to shove him off for all of the few seconds it took for him to sit on me again.

Clockwork chose to rejoin us then. "Would you like to hear the truth now or are you two not done behaving like Youngblood?" He shifted to child form briefly before shifting back to adult when we both nodded.

Ghostwriter sat down in the chair Dan had previously occupied before he began. "You were born a half-ghost…er…ghosts. _Still a bit odd that there are two of you now. _Anyways, your mother was human and the only woman I have ever loved. Her name was Sandra Von. She had black hair and the same blue eyes like you have as a human. She never cared that I was a born ghost and she was human. We fell in love, nothing could go wrong." I saw a spark of true despair ignite when he spoke those last few words.

"She was born sick though and never saw her life as true life. I am still not sure why but a few days before the day you should have been born, she killed herself. She stabbed herself in the left lung aiming for her own heart." He let out a small sob. I at that point knew there was know way he was lying. From the way Dan had tensed up, he knew too.

Clockwork continued when Ghostwriter finally fully broke down in tears when he tried to resume where he had left off. "Your father found her as she was bleeding to death. He rushed her to the hospital hoping to save both her and you. She was dead before he got there and the doctors just barely saved you. He couldn't keep you though. You were not born full ghosts so he couldn't raise you in the Ghost Zone and he couldn't stay pretending to be human for as long as he would have needed to raise you."

Ghostwriter had stopped crying now and took back over. "I couldn't stand to live where your mother had spent her life with me and killed herself. It hurt to much. I heard from one of the nurses there that another couple had just had just lost their new born son who had been born to early. I convinced the nurse to switch you out with their son since they had yet to be told the bad news." So Mom and Dad didn't know I wasn't really their real son. At least I knew they had never lied. It was just a fluke I looked like I could be their real son…

"I regretted my choice as soon as I let go of you. The Fenton's were a nice couple with a cute daughter but I missed you, my perfect little half-ghost son. I checked in on you over the years but it wasn't the same. I am not sure if you remember but I actually met you when you were seven on Christmas when you were having a snowball fight with your friend Tucker and your adopted sister Jazz…"

**-THIS IS A LINE SHOWING IT IS NOW DAN'S POV-**

As soon as he mentioned that snowball fight, I couldn't keep myself from remembering…

_I pulled on my jacket and ran out to met Tucker who was busy rolling a snowball around in his hand. "Are we ready?"_

_Tucker nodded before looking over at Jazz who was busy building a snowwoman. "Are you sure we should do this Danny? Your sister will be pretty mad at us."_

_I picked up one of the snowballs Tucker had made while I was getting ready before smiling at him. "Of course! What kind of little brother would I be if I didn't declare a snow war on my older sister every now and then?"_

_Tucker grinned back before we snuck up on Jazz. I threw the first snowball which was a direct hit to the left ear. Tucker then threw his snowball which hit her on the back of the head and the battle had begun._

_After a few minutes, I accidentally hit a bystander who had been watching the fight the whole time with a friend. He had black hair and green eyes that seemed to glow slightly behind his glasses. I had given him a nice clean hit to his heart to which he proceed to act like I had shot him before falling over in the snow. I ran over laughing to the man before telling him I was sorry. He sat up before waving my apology off and threw a snowball at me. "Now we're even."_

_The man joined the fray much to the amusement of the man he had been chatting. After a few more snowballs at Jazz, Tucker and I. He threw one that knocked the darkly tinted glasses revealing red eyes to go with the man's Einstein like hair. "Hey!"_

"_Is for horses, Nick!" The dark haired man then beat a fast retreat away from us and his now clearly ticked off friend._

I had forgotten him. There was no doubt, Ghostwriter was the same man I had hit when I was a kid. Danny had clearly remember also base on how tightly he was gripping my cape. Wonder if he knew he had been holding it since I had sat down on him the second time.

Ghostwriter decided to continue when I nodded at him to do so. "After that snowball fight, I went to Clockwork to beg for him to turn back the clock so I never gave you up."

Both Danny and I looked between our father and Clockwork in shock. I growled slightly as I stood up and glared at Clockwork. "Why didn't you? If you had, I never would have turned into that monster I became after I lost every-"

My voice broke as I tried to keep from…crying? I had not cried in years since sadness was a weak emotion and was something I had gotten rid of long ago. Hadn't I? _Clearly not_, was all I could really think as all the emotions I had been suppressing overwhelmed me all at once. All I could feel now was sadness and guilt. I fell to the floor as I completely broke down in tears. I could feel the shocked looks that the others were sending my way. I only stopped when I felt a hand rest on my shoulder.

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW IT IS NOW DANNY'S POV AGAIN-**

_He_ was crying. Come to think about it, Dan had been acting differently since this whole thing started. Without thinking I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. He started to stop as he shifted to look up at me.

Then he did something I had expected even less. He turned and _hugged_ me. This was _not_ the same ghost I had fought during the CAT's. Dan was clinging to me like a lifeline as he clearly was trying to stop crying. When he finally stopped, he buried his face into my shoulder and refused to move. All I could do was stand in a state of shock.

Clockwork chose that moment to approach the two of us. "If you two do chose to take my offer, the two of you will become twin brothers. That being said you two should decide together about this. Clearly you two are in no state to make your choice yet." He put his hand on Dan's back causing the ghost clinging to me to start glowing blue instead of the normal ghostly white. I only could watch as Dan's form slowly changed to that of a fourteen year old like myself. He looked almost the exact same as before, just younger. And thankfully shorter making his hug less of an awkward position for the two of us. Clockwork took his hand off of him before continuing. "Consider the next few days a trial period. After the two of you have decided, return to your father's lair and give us your decision. Also, Dark, you are a half-ghost again, please do your brother a favor and stay in human form around his friends." With that Clockwork left the three of us.

I looked at Ghostwriter who had been silent for a while. He was standing a little bit away looking at Dan. Based from the puzzled look he was giving Dan and me, he was unsure of what he should be doing. I rolled my eyes slightly. Clearly I got my Clueless One traits from him if my friends insistence for calling my that had any basis.

I turned back to Dan who was finally pulling himself off of me. "Sorry Danny…" He looked at me once he had pulled away. _He had lost his goatee when Clockwork un-aged him_ I noted silently. He grinned weakly at me. _But still has the fangs. _"So I guess we are brothers now?"

**-THIS IS A LINE SHOWING THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**

_Next chapter, Dan spends Christmas with Danny and they fight some ghosts. Yippy? This chapter was a bit hard to write and looking back over it now, it also feels longer then it actually is. Whatever._

_Please tell me if there are an mistakes I missed. Also if you have an idea for the story after the next few chapters, I will be more then happy to look at it because I have just a tiny bit better idea where this is going right now. Also I need a few good names for dead non ghost people. You will find out why later. ~Sacra de Mortis or strixsacra_

_Edit: Again, didn't do much. You could actually ignore the rest of the changes I made if you just reread the flashback. Oh and before you all ask, "Nick" is Nicolai Technus. I highly suspect he is the one who made Writer's keyboard. Picturing the two of them as friends isn't to hard either. Also note this Technus is 1.0 in human disguise meaning 1.0 with a human skin color not his normal green complexion._


	4. Ch4 The Friends

**Summery: **_Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better then this summery. AU starting during TUE._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. If I did, Danny and Sam would have started dating before the last episode.**

**IMPORTANT INFO: **_Dan is currently less emotionally stable then Vortex right now. Fun huh? First fight as "brothers" below. They clearly are getting used to the idea. Also Dan will start channeling his inner fruit-loop when he gets set on edge. One more thing, Danny thinks of the term Fruit-Loop with caps since he does have at least a little respect for the older Halfa but Dan doesn't since he is part Vlad and doesn't see any real reason to really respect him. Now…er…Fear me?_

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE START OF THE STORY-**

**Chapter Four: The Friends' Discovery  
><strong>

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM DANNY'S AND DAN'S POV**

**DANNY'S POV**

After a few very awkward minutes talking with Ghostwriter-I refuse to think of him as my father yet; it is just to odd right now- Dan and I finally left his lair. Of course we couldn't be lucky enough to leave the Ghost Zone without my parents being in the basement. My luck was just really bad today.

Mom was cleaning an ectogun and Dad was trying to build something ghost catching related. They were clearly in a brief cease fire in the battle of Santa when I stepped through the portal with Dan. They saw us the instant we came into sight. "Ghosts!"

Dan reacted faster then me and pulled me out of the way of the blasts from Mom's ectogun. He then turned us both invisible as we flew up and out of the house. We only stopped when we got to the park. "Thanks." He just shrugged. As soon as I saw that it was safe, I turned back into a human. Dan however just frowned. I raised an eyebrow. "You going to turn human now?"

"I have no idea what I might be wearing when I do. For all I know, I could be completely naked when I change." I couldn't help but laugh at that. That comment had taken me completely off guard.

"Dark, do you honestly think Clockwork would do that to you?" He shrugged before creating the telltale white rings appear around him to start the transformation. When they had vanished, I took in his new form. His hair was the same black as mine but longer. His eyes were still their brilliant ruby color though no longer glowing. He was dress in long black pants and a crimson turtleneck sweater. He was also wearing black seekers and a long black jacket similar to Ghostwriter's jacket's style. Over all, I gave Clockwork's fashion sense for Dan a thumbs up. "See, you look fine. Come on, it is freezing and I need to lie to my parents to get you a place to stay."

We were walking back talking about nothing in particular, when we ran into Sam and Tucker. Yep, some divine being must really hate me today.

"Danny! Where have you been?" Sam shouted as she ran up with Tucker struggling to keep up. She spotted Dan and raised an eyebrow. "Who's this?"

Dan draped an arm around my neck loosely. "Name's Dark Von. Danny here has been giving me the fifty cent tour of your town. And you are?"

Sam looked slightly puzzled by his voice. Probably think how much he sounded like himself in his ghost form. "I'm Sam Manson and the techno geek here is Tucker Foley." Sam jerked her thumb at said techno geek.

"Hey!" Tucker looked slightly insulted as he hugged his PDA.

Dan smirked at Danny. "You didn't tell me your girlfriend was so pretty."

Sam and I reacted at the same time. "We're not dating!"

Dan chuckled slightly causing all four of us to freeze. There was no way Sam and Tucker could mistake Dan's laugh.

**-THIS IS A LINE SHOWING IT IS NOW DAN'S POV-**

I almost cursed my stupidity. Of course they knew my laugh! I hadn't even gotten an hour with Danny and I already blown my cover. Shit, shit, shit… I panicked and turned back into my ghostly self clinging to Danny's arm. I ducked slightly behind Danny before I started to shake.

Danny reacted before Sam and Tucker. "Dark, calm down! Sam, Tucker, I can explain!"

Sam snapped out of her shock before Tucker. "Danny, what are you doing with your evil jerky self? In case you don't remember, he tried to kill us!"

I filched slightly at her words before muttering "I'm sorry," repeatedly under my breath.

"Okay that can't be normal." Tucker said pointing at me.

"That is what I was trying to tell you. Dark is a nervous wreck right now. He most likely wouldn't even be able to fight against the Box Ghost right now," Danny explained. I had to resist the urge to point out that I would probably be fine fighting a ghost but decided it would do more harm then good.

"Which would break the rules of the Truce anyways." I muttered as I shifted back into human form. I had started to regain my composure when a shout interrupted our conversation.

"Hey Fentina!" I turned invisible on reflex. It was Dash, the boy who had made my life hell when I was Danny. Why the hell did he scare me now? I can understand my brief scare with Sam and Tucker as them jogging my memory of what I had done, but Dash…? Honestly, I don't even know my own mind anymore. Though, now that I think about it, I never really did anyways.

Dash ran up and slapped Danny over the head as I regained visibility out of his line of sight. "What are you losers doing here? I had you scheduled for your holiday beatings half an hour ago. Oh well, better late then never."

I set my hand on Dash's shoulder on reflex to help Danny making everyone freeze, myself included. Oh well, might as well see where this leads. "And why are you planning to beat up _my_ Danny?" Okay that sounded a bit forced and awkward. And kind of like I own him which is creepy as hell. Come on, I am half fruit-loop, I need to channel my inner Vlad for this.

Dash spun on the spot to face me. "Says who?" I graced him with a fruit-loopy grin which, I noticed in my a refection in the ice, had fangs like my ghost form. Good to know.

Dash paled at the sight of my fangs and the fact that I looked like I could replace him on the football team with ease. I shift to put both my hands behind my head. "Oh, just me. Name's Dark by the way. Nice to meet you. Now go away." He backed away from me slowly. I made the shooing motion which made him turn tail and run.

Sam, Tucker, and Danny looked at me in shock. "Er…I was channeling my inner fruit-loop?"

**-THIS LINE SHOWS A TIME JUMP NOW IN DANNY'S POV-**

I woke up the day after Christmas with something warm snuggled up against my back. Correction, _someone_.

Dan had moved from the cot set up by my parent in my room to my bed while I was asleep.

Just great. Now I can't get up.

On the bright side, at least he didn't do that the night before. If he had, this would have give my parents the wrong impression and would have been a pain to explain when they came to wake us up the day before.

Dan shifted slowly awake. He looked at me sleepily before yawning and revealing his sharp fangs. "Sorry Danny. Memories."

"Ah." Translation, he sleep in the same bad as me to make the nightmares caused by his memories to go away. Must have worked too since Dan looked like he had slept better then he had in a while. "Just warn me the next them you decide you need me a your teddy bear."

**-THIS IS A LINE SHOWING THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**

_Okay I lied about the fight. But *insert evil laugh of choice here* have a cliffy instead. _

_I actually have been delaying posting because I a having trouble writing the fight so I decided not to make you wait any longer for the first bit and just have the fight scene in the next chapter. Sorry._

_Please tell me if there are an mistakes I missed. Also if you have an idea for the story after the next few chapters, I will be more then happy to look at it because I have just a tiny bit better idea where this is going right now. Also I need a few good names for dead non ghost people. You will find out why later. ~Sacra de Mortis or strixsacra_

_Edit: Other then the fluff at the end shifting the last scene to the first scene of the next chapter, little to no changes. I caught most everything we I wrote this the first time._


	5. Ch5 The Shortest Fight

**Summery: **_Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better then this summery. AU starting during TUE._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. If I did, Freakshow would have never existed.**

**IMPORTANT INFO: **_This Chapter is one of the main reasons that this story is rated Teen so far.__ Vlad will call Dark Dan by his full first name like with Danny just because he is Vlad.__Also here is the fight I promised at the end of chapter three. I hope you like it because this was a pain to write. I clearly am not as good at writing fight scenes as I would like. Oh well… *point Fenton Ghost Gabber at Danny* _

_Danny: Uh…Hello?_

_FGG: "Uh…Fear me…Hello? I am a ghost…Fear me."_

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE START OF THE STORY-**

**CHAPTER FIVE: THE SHORTEST FIGHT  
><strong>

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM DAN'S AND VLAD'S POV**

**DAN'S POV**

It took forever to convince the Fenton's to let me stay for a few days. After they consented to me staying the at Fenton Works, Danny grabbed Jazz and the two of us briefed her, Sam and Tucker of all that had happened. It was _oh _so much _fun_.

But that was two days ago. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker are at least not half expecting me to murder them any second now. Of course as a psychologist wannabe, Jazz has been psychoanalyzing me the whole time. Figures.

I was walking down stairs behind Danny half awake on our way to breakfast when our ghost senses went off. We both froze and looked at each other before running back up to our room and transforming into our ghostly selves. We had agreed that once the ghosts came after the Truce ended, that we would at least try to work together to fight them.

I turned invisible as tailed Danny as he flew out to find who had set off our senses. Turns out, it was Vlad. _Great. Just what we needed._

"Daniel, do tell me, how was your holiday? I heard from Jack that you insisted on letting a new friend of yours stay with you. He also mentioned that the two of you looked quite a bit alike." Vlad raised his eyebrow in a way the three of us were quite familiar with, even if in Vlad's eyes it was just him and Danny. "Care to explain."

Before I let Danny respond, I flew behind Vlad just out of range of his ghost sense and shot an ectoblast at him. I remained out of sight when Vlad dodged it and spun around looking around a bit nervously. I suppose that was do to the fact that he most likely didn't think that a ghost could have possibly decided to attack the _oh so powerful Vlad Plasmius_. Danny just snickered slightly at the fact that I had gotten Vlad so flustered so easily.

I flew around back to near Danny before calling out. "Should I come out now or can I keep playing with him." I silently noticed the shiver that passed over Danny when I spoke. I think Vlad did too as he turned towards the sound of my voice.

"Show yourself! I don't know who you are but you just made a powerful enemy for attacking me like that!" Vlad's fangs flashed in the sun as he glared a few feet to the left of me, where he probably thought I was.

Danny calmed down at the sight of Vlad's obvious distress. "Yeah, Dark. As much as I like to see the Fruit-Loop like this, not being able to track you is making me a bit nervous as well." The fact that Danny clearly knew who I was and the fact that Danny stated that I clearly made him nervous clearly put Vlad on edge. I had to keep from laughing.

"Fine." I wore a fake pout as I turned visible. My looks clearly made Vlad even more confused. After all, I did look like Danny quite a bit even in this form though more menacing. The fact I wore the a same silly DP symbol on my chest most likely didn't help much. "My name is Dark Dan Phantom by the way or Dark for short." I floated over to Danny and put my arm around his neck loosely much like I had when I had reintroduced myself to Sam and Tucker. "And I am the mystery friend by the way." I channeled my inner fruit-loop and flashed a fanged grin at him.

**-THIS IS A LINE SHOWING IT IS NOW VLAD'S POV-**

Who was this ghost? He couldn't be the friend of Daniel's that his father mentioned. Jack might be stupid but even he couldn't mistake this "Dark Dan" for a human _unless he_-

-There is no way. _Another Halfa? How could Daniel have found him first? And how could he be a Halfa_-

-Stop, Vlad. This is just a silly idea. There is no way he is a Halfa. None.

Dark Dan tilted his head slightly at me. Not surprising, considering how long I was taking to respond. "How are you passing yourself off as human around Jack and Maddie?" Okay that wasn't any where near as subtle as I had wanted.

From the looks the two they were just as confused by my bluntness. To my surprise, Dark Dan answered. "I am a Halfa. I thought it would be rather obvious." Apparently, it surprised Daniel as well.

"You aren't really going to tell him are you? Seriously, Dark, I thought you would have been torturing Plasmius by not telling him."

Dark Dan shook his head. "Not planning on it. I only told him that much to drive him crazy, Oh My Clueless Majesty." He flashed Danny and I a grin before turning to face me completely and _scream_.

This was by no means a normal scream either. The sound waves were clearly visible with the ectoenergy infused in the attack. Another thing I thought odd in the few seconds that my shield held against the attack was how high pitch the scream was compared to his voice. If the pain from the attack when it overpowered my most powerful shield had not been so great, I most likely would have puzzled over this fact more.

As it was, I was a bit distracted by the fact that I had slammed into the street five stories below only to have Dark Dan come out of nowhere and tried slam a ecto charged fist straight into my jaw as I tried to sit up.

Just as his fist was about to collide with my face he stopped. I saw a look in his eyes of panic and his smile faded quickly after. Not one to over look an opportunity in a fight, I shot an ectoblast at full power at his DP symbol. He clearly had not expected that since he went flying into a streetlight not far away.

I heard a sickening crack as his body practically bent backwards in half. He slid like a rag doll to the ground as a feeling of complete horror passed through my entire body briefly before I suddenly felt completely numb. When I saw the white rings around his waist, I knew he had not been joking about being a Halfa.

I heard screams. I saw Daniel rush over to Dark Dan who looked even more like Daniel in this human form of his. A saw two ghosts that I had never seen before, both with green eyes hidden behind glasses with one with black hair and the other white but other then that identical, rush out of a natural portal to the Ghost Zone both looking panicked. They where quickly joined by a third ghost I did not recognize, who keep shifting from child to adult and then to elder before the cycle started again.

The ghost with black hair and glasses was tackled in a hug by a near hysterical Daniel. I wondered, in that disconnected way you think when you are in shock, who this ghost was that my Daniel would hug like he would family and how close Daniel was to this Dark Dan that he would fall into this state over him.

I also watched silently from my place on the ground in the middle of the street as the age changing ghost was followed by the white haired ghost to Dark Dan and began to try to wake him up.

That is when I finally realized something. I might have just become a murder. Odd. I would have thought I would at least feel something more. That is when I heard Daniel what Daniel was screaming. "I'll do it! I'll do anything! Just save him! Please! I can't loose him!" His cries were joined by the Black haired ghost who was shouting things that seemed almost identical.

The last cry I heard before I blacked out from the pain caused by Dark Dan's scream attack was a combined cry from the pair. "Please! I can't lose my son/brother!"

**-THIS IS A LINE SHOWING THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**

_Short chapter because I am evil. This part actually should have been tied to the end of the last chapter. This is the cliffy I wanted at the end of last chapter. So will Dark Dan live or die? *insert evil laugh here*_

_Semi-Important Note: Dark Dan is more powerful then Vlad since he has both Vlad's and Danny's power combined. But keep in mind how powerful Vlad is. He only managed to do this to Dan because Dan was taken by surprise. They just had bad luck in what Dan crashed into._

_Please tell me if there are an mistakes I missed. Also if you have an idea for the story after the next few chapters, I will be more then happy to look at it because I have just a tiny bit better idea where this is going right now. Also I need a few good names for dead non ghost people. You will find out why later. ~Sacra de Mortis or strixsacra_

_Edit: Old end of chapter Four moved to beginning here. Not much more I can do to make this chapter longer though._


	6. AN 1

**Summery:** _Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better then this summery. AU starting during TUE._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or any of the other characters as much as I wish I did. Didn't really need this here but what ever.**

_**THIS IS AN IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!**_

_**I have gone back and added to and corrected all of the first five chapters. They are what I like to think of as the first book in the series which will all be posted under this story's name. At the end of every book I will go back and fix and/or change things in the chapters in the newly completed book. I will have one of these Author notes at the end of each book so I can inform you the revamp of the old chapters has been completed. This will be the shortest of all the books I hope.**_

_**Also on the cliffy from the last chapter. Don't worry Dark Dan is fine. I have no intentions of offing him in this story that easily. Next real chapter will be up sometime this month depending on how school is effecting my time to work on this along with my normal day to day life.**_

_**Until then,**_

_**Sacra de Mortis (aka strixsacra)**_


	7. Ch6 Brothers

**Summary: **_Ghostwriter is Danny's real father and the son of Clockwork. After meeting his son one Christmas after being force to give him up, he begs his father to let him have a second chance to raise Danny as his son. Story better than this summary. AU starting during TUE._

**Disclaimer: I do not own the show Danny Phantom. If I did, the last episode would not have happened.**

**IMPORTANT INFO: **_Sorry for the long delay with this chapter, my old computer died so I had to wait to get a new one to rewrite and finish the chapter. While waiting I started sucking at school and am at this point dedicating almost all my free time with my laptop to school work. Updates from my graduation at the start of June will hopefully be once a week on Saturdays. On another note I have started three other stories that I am writing out on notebook paper whenever I can. One is a pure Kuroshitsuji what if story, one is a Harry Potter Danny Phantom crossover and the last one is called The Ultimate Crossover of Ultimate Destiny (A crossover of everything I can physically crossover, aka seriously written total piece of crack). Sorry once again for the several month delay. Enjoy._

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE START OF THE STORY-**

**CHAPTER SIX: BROTHERS  
><strong>

**THIS CHAPTER IS FROM DANNY'S POV**

**DANNY'S POV**

I don't think I have ever cried as much as a did that night. After Clockwork, Ghostwriter and his lookalike, probably his half-brother, arrived we carried him off to a very cold part of the Ghost Zone they called the Far Frozen. I think the ghosts there called me the Great One or something when we got there. I am not sure though since I was trying to keep Dan awake as he slipped in and out of consciousness like Clockwork told me to do. He said that the ghosts here were the best doctors in the whole Ghost Zone. I hope they can help.

The two of us had accidently become closer than either of us had meant to in the past few days. The proof of this was clear when I frankly didn't care when he had used me as his teddy bear when he had had nightmares the night before this-

Ghostwriter's white haired lookalike rested his hand on my shoulder as I choked back a sob. Ghostwriter himself had cried himself to sleep in a chair nearby as we waited in the Far Frozen's version on a hospital. Clockwork had been literally dragged out by the ghosts who were apparently his bosses a few hours before. Only the lookalike was still here with me. Finally he spoke to me. "How you doing, kiddo?" His voice cracked as he spoke betraying that he felt no better than I did.

"Better than Dark-" This comment on my part made me start to cry again. Unlike the times before, I no longer produced any tears.

Seeing this, the lookalike handed me his mug of coffee. "Drink." I did. The bitter liquid was cold and tasted like crap because of that fact, but it was not frozen solid like anything else would have been at the temperatures we current sat in. Not that I could feel it. "I still haven't introduced myself have I? I am Randy. If you hadn't already guessed I am Eric's half-brother. I would say it is nice to meet you but all things considered we could have waited to meet another time."

"Dad's name is Eric?" I surprised myself by calling Ghostwriter Dad but I figured he earned it after what had happened.

Randy chuckled a bit at my question. "Yep. Our mom sucked at names apparently so she let our dads choose. Clockwork choosing the name Eric does make a bit of sense seeing as it a good writer's name but honestly Randy? I really wonder what the hell my dad was thinking."

The fact that he said Clockwork was my grandfather didn't even faze me. If anything, it made a hell of a lot of sense as far as his behavior towards me and Dan. "Who's your dad and my grandmother?" Asking questions helped me think about other things then Dan's limp weak form when I had last seen him.

Randy frowned. "To be completely honest, I have no idea. I was raised with Eric under Clockwork's supervision. If he hadn't actually told us that he was only Eric's father I would have thought he was mine as well. Don't even bother asking him about it either, he freaks out a bit when you do. While fun to watch, it is kind of pointless." He shrugged.

I yawned. While I wanted to stay awake now that Randy had calmed me down, I was fighting to stay awake. Looking at the clock, it was well after three at night. We had been here for well over fifteen hours straight. I gave up and embraced the darkness of sleep.

_I was in the ruins of Amity Park. I recognized this as the future that Dan had come from over a month ago. As I walked through the destruction, I started to see the bodies. I walked to the ruins of the Nasty Burger trying not to look at all the corpses. I failed. All of them were badly mutilated, some even missing their heads. I fought the urge to vomit. A hand landed gingerly on my shoulder like it was not sure if it should be there. I turned to see a ghost I had never met before who looked like he was not fairing any better with his surroundings. His body was covered in shifting star patterns and he wore a horned helm like purple hat. "Please don't stop walking you'll only make thing worse…" I considered asking who he was but thought better of it. I started walking again with the stranger following. His company made my stroll through the bodies a tiny bit better. But not much._

_Dan looked up at our approach. "What are you doing back here, Nocturne?" He had clearly spotted my companion first because when he did see me a few seconds later, he made a strangled cry. "Danny?"_

_Nocturne smiled weakly. "I brought him here so you would not be alone. I'll just leave you two to talk." He faded quickly away._

_Dan climbed down from the rubble he sat on and hugged me. "I'm sorry that you had to come here, this is my nightmare not yours."_

_I smiled weakly at him. "Nightmare shmite-mare. I'm just glad you're alive. Dad, Randy and Clockwork will be too."_

"_Randy?"_

"_Dad's half-brother."_

"_Ah." Dan kicked a rock as we fell into silence. After a few moments he broke it again. "I guess we are brothers now. No turning back and all." He smiled weakly at me. Not surprising considering our surrounding. After all, every corpse was that of someone he had killed before._

"_Yeah I guess we are…."I smiled back._

**-THIS IS A LINE TO SHOW THE END OF THE CHAPTER-**

_Sorry again for late update. Next chapter will be New Beginnings for the two of them.  
><em>

_Please tell me if there are any mistakes I missed. Also if you have an idea for the story after the next few chapters, I will be more than happy to look at it because I have just a tiny bit better idea where this is going right now. Also I need a few good names for dead non ghost people. You will find out why later. ~Sacra de Mortis or strixsacra_


End file.
